


No Easy Way

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Almost all dialogue, Angst, Canon Compliant, Hope, Hurt, Issues, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: After having time to think, Aaron has a few words for Robert about everything. He finds him sat, hunched up against a wall.(I was going to stay away from this, but apparently, I couldn't. This is short and it is mostly dialogue too- imagine the rest as you wish.)





	No Easy Way

Robert felt Aaron sink down beside him. He didn’t dare to say anything. Didn’t know what to say. 

He felt numb.

This was the end.

Aaron started talking,

“You know, you once said that I would find a way to mess things up. That I am afraid of being happy. Maybe I am. But it isn’t because I mess things up, Robert. Ok, sometimes, I do, but most of the time it’s because life screws me over in the end.  
I never set out to hit Kasim. I know that doesn’t make what I did right but I didn’t find that way of messing up... I got involved in someone else’s fight and screwed up. You took off your ring, walked away and I... I know I screwed up. But I never intended to. You intended to mess up, Robert. I hurt you, I know I did and I’m sorry. But you walked away and you- you found a way to make it worse. Some part of you wanted to screw everything up. Turn your back on us.  
And I know, I took drugs. That was me trying to cope. I didn’t know what else to do. I was alone in there. I am rubbish at coping. Rubbish at talking. Rubbish at all of that. And I get it wrong and it hurts people and I hate myself for it but you knew all of this, Robert. I told you, I wasn’t easy. You said you wanted messed up but…

You slept with her. 

Then there is the lying about it, covering it all up, trying to hide a baby.

You are the one that finds ways to mess up. Maybe you are afraid. Not of being happy but of letting people see you be… you. You weren’t on your own out here, Robert. Vic would have been there for you. Adam would’ve. Even Paddy was around. You have to start letting people in. Or they will leave you.” 

“Are you going to leave?” Robert’s voice was small and weak.

“I should.” 

True. It was like a stab the heart. “Aaron-"

“The thought of taking off my ring hurts. It really hurts.”

“So don’t." Pleading. He had to try. 

“Don’t, Robert. Just don’t.”

“I’m sorry.” The most honest he had ever been.

“I know you are.” 

He hugged his knees tighter. “I wanted things to be easier.”

“Worked out well for you then.”

“I wasn’t thinking. I- I- for a moment I wanted my old life back.”

“Why? Because that was easy?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes it was easier when everything was buried.” 

“I think it’s still buried, Robert.”

And there it was. “Maybe.” 

“Come with me to therapy.”

He lifted his head, confused, “Aaron, I-"

“I’m not walking away, Robert. But I can’t do this alone. We can’t do this alone.”

“We?”

“You don’t get out of this easily. Take it from me; opening up is the hardest thing you will ever do.”

“Ok.” He couldn’t quite process what was happening. Why wasn’t Aaron leaving?

“You might wish I had left you at times.”

Robert was quick in response, “Never.”

Aaron stared at him, through red rimmed eyes, “This is the last time, Robert.”

“I know that.” 

“There is still so much-"

“I know.”

“It’ll be hard.”

“I’ll do it.”

And Robert would. It was time. 

…


End file.
